Something Stupid  The Sequel
by vanrigsby
Summary: A fic in response to the challenge Relm Wanderer set at the end of Something Stupid. Why did Lisbon do what she did? And what are the repercussions of it? Hopefully better inside :


**A/N: For Relm Wanderer, because Something Stupid was a challenge fic and this is my sequel. Might be a bit bad but I really enjoyed writing this. **

Jane stared after her, a confused expression on his face. It wasn't often his face had held this expression, but now was one of those times. _What just happened?_ he thought to himself as he made his way to the elevator, still feeling the force of her lips on his. _She was mad at me, and then… then she kissed me._

xxx

Jane watched from his post on the couch the next morning as Lisbon came striding into the office. He watched as she opened the door to her office, hot coffee in hand. She was ignoring him, he decided. And she had a right to. He _had _almost gotten himself killed recently. When she was seated at her desk and looking reasonably comfortable, he got up off his couch and ambled over to her office. He stopped when he reached the glass door and knocked. Lisbon looked up from her paperwork, her eyebrows furrowed slightly. Her glare turned icy when she realized it was him. Jane never knocked; he just walked straight in like he owned the place. She motioned for him to come in, and so he did.

"Um, Lisbon…" he began nervously.

"Yes, Jane?" she answered, still glowering at him.

"Well, I think we should talk about last night."

Lisbon's face froze in its angry expression, and Jane saw her body tense up.

"There's nothing to talk about," she said firmly.

"Sure there is," Jane forced a smile onto his face as he made his way around her desk. He really wanted to get to the bottom of this. Why on earth would she do something as rash as kissing him without a good reason behind it?

"No," Lisbon argued, standing up. "There isn't."

Despite her short stature, when she looked at him like that he felt like she was ten times her size. Her green eyes glittered with the anger hidden just under the surface, ready to burst over at the slightest move Jane did wrong.

"Come on Lisbon, it's pointless arguing with me," Jane told her, placing a hand gently on her upper arm. Lisbon didn't move one inch. She stood, still staring at him, determined to win this fight.

"Please," Jane asked softly, putting on the puppy-dog eyes.

She sighed and lowered her head. Jane smirked triumphantly. He'd beaten her again.

"IwasafraidI'dloseyou," Lisbon mumbled incoherently.

"What was that?" Jane queried, putting a hand beneath her chin, tilting her head up to meet her eyes.

Lisbon stared deep into his mesmerizing blue eyes, and sighed again.

"I was afraid I'd lose you. I was so mad because I didn't know what I would do without you. I may not say it a lot Jane, hell, I know I don't show it, but you mean a lot to… to the unit. "

"And to you," Jane said, pulling her to his chest. "But I was't asking why you were mad."

Lisbon knew what he was talking about. "I was glad you were alive," she mumbled against his vest.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

Lisbon snaked her arms around his waist, and they stood like that for a minute, maybe more.

"I honestly couldn't bear to lose you Jane," Lisbon whispered, her voice almost breaking with the emotion it carried.

Jane focused on her emerald green eyes, eyes that were sparkling with the threat of tears, and bent his head to kiss her softly. Lisbon was not frozen as he had been, but responded quickly.

Jane broke the kiss after a short while. He smiled down at her, and she smiled up at him.

"I wouldn't let you lose me Lisbon, no matter how hard you tried."

xxx

Later that afternoon, Rigsby came up to Jane while he was sitting on his couch.

"Yes?" Jane said, while looking up at him.

"What's with the boss?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Jane feigned innocence.

"Come on man, you know what I mean," the tall man argued.

"No, truly."

"She's not mad at you any more. I mean, I'm not exactly as observant as you, but Lisbon was definitely in a mood with you this morning. How'd you get her to come around?"

Jane grinned at him and stood up.

"That's for me to know, and you to worry your pretty little head about."

With that, Jane strolled past him to Lisbon's office.

Rigsby, still confused, wandered back to his desk and sat down. Cho, who was sitting at his desk in front of him, spoke without looking up. "He kissed her."

Rigsby did a double take. "Say what?" he asked, dumbfounded.  
>"Jane kissed the boss," Cho repeated in his usual deadpan manner.<p>

Rigsby still couldn't believe it. "When?"

"Earlier on today. When you were stuffing yourself in the kitchen."

"Hey!" Rigsby retorted. "I skipped breakfast!"

"Sure," the Asian man replied.

Rigsby heard the faint sound of Lisbon's office door shutting, and looked away from Cho. He saw Lisbon and Jane both on their way to the elevator, walking just that much closer together, Jane's hand on Lisbon's back.

"Aw, they're cute," he commented.

"Yeah," Cho said, not really caring.

"Who's cute?" Van Pelt asked as she walked into the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee in her hand.

"Jane and the boss," Rigsby answered her.

Van Pelt looked towards the couple who were just disappearing around the corner.

"They are, but wasn't she mad at him yesterday?"

"Yeah, but he kissed her and they made up."

"Oh, ok," Van Pelt said with a smile. "They're real cute."

Suddenly, they heard a voice call loudly form the direction of the elevator.

"Stop talking about how cute we are!" came Jane's voice filled with laughter. "I may not be able to hear you, but I can still read your mind!"

Van Pelt broke into giggles, which, in turn, caused Rigsby to start laughing as well. Cho even managed to crack a rare smile. "He can't read our minds on a good day," Van Pelt said once their laughter had died down. She sat down at her desk, a grin still plastered across her face. "Maybe we were just thinking too loud," Rigsby said, grinning cheekily at her, which made Van Pelt break out into giggles all over again. Rigsby smiled at her giggles and Cho rolled his eyes at the pair of them and went back to work.

**I honestly had no idea how to end this, so reviews on how it turned out would be loved. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
